User blog:Swimswimfruit/First blood
Smoke...dust... The sea raging... And Owari, standing tall, looking forward... His eyes, those of a serious man. His sadistic smile is gone now. His swords are shaking, and on his chest and hands...Blood. Several meters behind him...A body. The armor it was wearing gone, and along with it, it's head. It's Yusei's body, decapitated. His head, now sinking, taken away by the waves... We watch it fall into the abyss, and his expertion is senile. He trully tried his best, and even though he fought a man insanely powerfull, he gave it his all, and left this life without any regret. The crew, on the other hand, is not so calm. Everyone, excluding Mugen, is on the brink of crying. Crow lets out an inhuman scream, and everyone starts swearing at Owari and at their bad luck. Owari: I'm sorry, Yusei. You fought well. Crow: You're sorry my ass! You killed him! Owari turns around,with his cold look, and lifts his swords, pointing them both towards the Mugen pirates. Owari: Life is unfair. Things happen in an instant. One moment, you're happily walking in the street. The next instant, you are being robbed. You go for a swim, but a shark shows up. You party, but i decide i must annihilate you all. It's the law of mother nature. The strong survive, the weak die. Stohos: Spare me...THE FUCKING LECTURE! Stohos lifts his tri-revolver, and shouts. PERFECT BLACK! ENDLESS WHITE! MIRAGE BLUE! SOAR! STARDUST WRATH! He pulls the trigger, and the pun goes off. Combining the three coloured bullets into one amazingly powerfull blast. It's speed, that of a laser beam..lightspeed. It's appearance, like the stardust dragon's remains. And it's target, Owari. Owari sees it coming, but doens't react. He lets it hit him head on. It pierces his chest, actually cutting off one of his lungs, and damaging many other organs. He is having trouble standing still... Before he could do anything, the one man that was seemingly defeated in the begginind of the fight, Stilo, attacks him. Using his devil fruit, the Pen Pen no MI, he turns just his index finger into a very sharp pen, and instantly flashes infront of Owari, with his hand raised behind his head, and his face that of a mad dog. He strikes, and even though Owari moves a notch, he still manages to hit his target, penetrating his opponent's arm. Stilo: Die, bastard. Using his other ability, the one that allows him to generate Ink, he fills Owari's veins with a large amount of the substance. Owari screams in pain, and looks at the ground, with Stilo's finger still inside his right arm. With both of his arms pretty much useless, he simply decides do use his taekwondo. Opening up his pantheon, he delivers one simple kick in Stilo's stomach, pushing him back, and forcing him to pull the finger pen out. Quickly, he uses his other leg, while the first one was still airborn, to kick Stilo in the throat, sending him flying. He lands, and then looks at his body. Owari: C'mon. Ihos simply dashes with his humoungous axe, and starts swinging it many times, despite it's huge size. The veins on his arms are popping, and his eyes are shadowed, but we can see tears on his cheeks. Owari takes a step back, or ducks, to evade each attack. He then simply uses his devil fruit's telekinisis to stop Iho's next swing midair, and then delivers an amazing number of kicks to the man's face and body. Ihos drops his axe, and he's panting, both from using his weapon, and from the damage he took. As the musician falls to the ground, the last fighter emerges. With his claws trembling from the power, and his wings widespread, Crow has gathered a considerable amount of Black feathers around him. Crow Busoshoku Haki...Armament... Black Feather Storm He then pulls out his own card, instantly summoning his own Dragon The dragon roars, and he then flaps his wings once, generating huge winds... Owari's hair starts waving, and the fighter himself loos at the dragon with a deadly look. Owari: Those things...dragons...are dangerous for me. Owari simply warps, and appears on the Black Feather Dragon's head. He touches his giant skull with his index finger, and the creature simply falls to sleep,dropping on the ground, and generating a big sound. Owari: That *pant* all you got? *pant.* Crow: It get's weaker...but it's still pretty much enough to kill you. Crow warps infront if Owari, and uses his wings to lock Owari's hands, lifting him too. The wings are big enough, so Owari, while floating, cannot reach Crow, nor kick him. Owari: You fool...I... Let me see. Crow the lifts his hands slowly, and points his palms and fingers at Owari's chest. Crow: You're a monster. Physically...and mentally. You come here, and just say that you will slay us. You kill Yusei...You loose one lung and some organs, but you fight it off, like it's nothing. IShall end this. Full Contact Death Crow summons all the black feathers, spiraling them around Owari. They suddenly gather in 4 points, forming some sort of X behind Owari's back...Crow then simpyl commands them to launch, and the all pierce his body. Crow, instantly after that, pulls with his wings, and pushes with his hands, crushing his fingers into Owari's chest... Blood splatters all over the place...Owari's voice can be heard faintly...he's desperatly trying to get some air.. He starts controling it, as he's still hanging from his hands, with 4 spears of black feathers, and 10 fingers stabbed into him. Owari: Not bad yourself. You've all imporved. If I was any other of the men of my level, i'd be dead right now. But it's a shame that I'm me. In a sudden burst of telekinisis and Haoshoku haki, Crow is pushed several meters away, flying in the sky. Before he could land, Owari warps, screaming in pain, and appears above Crow. He kicks him in the face, and his whole body crashes on the beach,creating a crater and rasing a sand cloud. Owari lands, having finally defeated the Mugen pirates, and dusts off. All of them ,still not dead, look at him...they cant' move, nor speak...but they are happy, in a way. Owari is pretty much banged up. Just meeting a man of his level would spell his death, for sure... Owari: I know what you're thinking. You're glad you accomplished to damage me this much at least. His face suddenly lights up, and his mouth forms the most sadistic smile he's ever shown. Owari: The truth is...I let you do it. This fight has been recored. It's been prodcast to the whole underworld...Every single man that has ties with the dark side of our world is watching, or Will watch your demise. You have fought well...You will be remebered as heroes, ones that almost took down the future god. Unfortunately, time's up. I need to show off my own powers now, or else this thing will have all been in vain. 'Cause the point of this fight was for me to demonstrate...That i am immortal Owari looks up to the sky. He then actiavtes his Pantheon flame...and covers his whole body in it. Owari: That fool, Jason...He doens't even want to use this power...By fusing my Pantheon flame with many of the world's top medicine...you get a healing flame. His wounds start healing up in an unbelievable speed...His missing organs are getting reconstructed rather easily, and his pain starts going away. Owari: Of course, such a high level technique burst away my power...and lets my anuerisma grow. But yo be honest, i don't give a fuck. The whole crew is looking in shock...Yusei's sacrifice...their efforts...all in vain. Owari *Fully healed* Yup! That's realiy for you, my dear pirates. When you think you've accomplished something, everything goes wrong. But what can you do? Now then. Shall i start with you...Mugen? We finally see Mugen...Anybody would think that it is incredibly stupid if the crew's top fighter, as powerfull as the whole crew combined as we know, was just sitting there,watching his crew get owned. And so, we see the truth. Using his powers, Owari simply left Mugen dissabled. Commanding his whole nervous system all the time, he didn't let him take one step, speak one word, do anythign with his devil fruit power. He simply let him see...As he witnesses once more how cruel the world is. A close up on his face...and we understand it all. His face shows real pain. Anger...Fursturation...Sadness..Remorse...Every negatice emotion has accumulated in Mugen's face... and right now, h'es at his limit. Owari: You're up love. He snaps his fingers, and just like that, Mugen is free. At that same instant, millions of Blades spawn around Mugen. The crimon flame he generates through his devil fruit,the Mugen Mugen no mi, the infinite spawner, covers the whole beach in just a second, and chemicals dance all around the sky, causing an amazing number of expolosions...Mugen, being able to completly control anything he spawns, down to their molecule structure, just uses the explotions' power to blast the millions of blades right at Owari, as he dashes himself aswell, with his fist Raised. It all happened in a matter of two seconds...Owari was standing still. He was waiting...Closer, closer, closer..Both the storm of iron, and Mugen are one inch away from the villain. And suddenly, right as every blade crushes in one single spot...Owari flashes behind Mugen. Slowily but steadily, every single blade crashes on the ground, having missed their target...Soon,the whole place is fillwed with tons of metal. Owari and Mugen are standing back to back, looking at the horizon, and the mountain of blades respectivly..And just like that. uncountable wounds open up on Mugen's body... He bleeds from everywhere, and his blood splashes, turning Owari's white shirt completly red. Owari'' It was nice. If i had taken it head on, even i'd be dead for sure. And it was quick too...the only problem is that i predict everything. Just like that, Mugen falls on the ground, completly defeated. Owari is now the only man standing, as the crew is scattered around the beach. The sea has calmed now...The forest that was next to the beach mostly destroyed... Owari reaches up to Mugen's body...He lifts his blade...And he points it at his head. '''Farewell...Mugen Owari lifts his hand... ---- A black blurr can only be seen, a black line actually, spreading across the ocean... We realise it's a creature, traveling in inhuman speed... ???: Hurry...Soup. ---- Owari closes his eyes. Owari: *He raises his voice, addressing his words to the people watching him* LET THIS BE AN EXAMPLE. THOSE WHO FIGHT ME...THOSE WHO GO AGAINST ME...THOSE WHO BETRAY ME...WILL SUFFER WORSE! FAREWELL!! As he swings his swords downards, the black blurr can be seen approaching the island. We can see now that a man was riding that black line, and he jumps from it, using a combination of geppou and soru, launching himself from the creature straight to the beach. Right as the blade was about to strike...The Deus Ex Machina, the saviour sent from fate punches the blade, snapping it in half. and then he lands. He's cladd in a white, pure flame. He's not smiling...he's serious, which is rare for him...He's one of the two men that Owari dares not fight right now...His light counterpart's rival... Shiro Marcus. Category:Blog posts